Pesquise e Tenha Audácia
by Josiane Veiga
Summary: Artigo sobre o mundo fandom em geral.


**Pesquise e Tenha Audácia**

**Por Josiane Veiga  
**

"_**A arte jamais escandaliza, ela simplesmente deslumbra o seu observador." Paulo Ferreira.**_

Existem situações da vida de qualquer autor que o marca profundamente. Seja aquela frase solta no texto, que talvez o leitor nem perceba - mas que tenha um significado poderoso na vida do escritor -, seja um comentário construtivo que o faça ver acima da própria linguagem... Enfim, situações que se fazem acontecer e que jamais se esquecem.

Como leitora, vivi nesta semana uma situação que, com certeza, me marcou. Havia chegado ao trabalho, liguei o computador, abri os emails e notei lá uma mensagem da **Petit Ange** (autora de fanfics), avisando-me de que havia criado um novo trabalho. Fui ao site onde a história foi postada e custei a acreditar no que meus olhos enxergavam. Petit resolveu usar seu maior vilão como protagonista de um novo trabalho. Este personagem em especial, um pedófilo, assassino, maníaco, etc, causou-me pesadelos durante sua passagem em **"Bavarois",** e agora a autora nos apresentava a versão dele, adentrando em sua mente, num texto narrado em primeira pessoa.

Alguns podem chamar este tipo de trabalho de loucura, eu chamo de audácia.

Assim como Petit, eu também sinto a necessidade de fazer o diferente, fugir do clichê. Não me entendam mal... Eu adoro um clichê! Mais de 90% dos meus trabalhos são formados por clichês dos mais diferentes tipos, mas cheguei agora numa fase da vida em que o amor "cor de rosa" não me satisfaz mais. Preciso da realidade nua e crua estampada nos meus olhos. Se o personagem não for capaz de ser humano (errar, acertar, ofender, falar palavrão, chorar...), ele não mais parece real para mim, e sem a realidade, não consigo interagir com ele.

Durante minha adolescência, eu quis escandalizar nos meus textos. Entretanto, minha imaturidade não me deixava ver que, para chocar, eu precisava de **conhecimento e realidade**. Se você ler meus escritos mais antigos, verá, por exemplo, o tema "homossexualismo" de forma relapsa. Achava lindo falar de gays, que se amam e ponto. Hoje, escrevendo "Rendição" noto que a diferença se faz presente. O atual capítulo (que escrevi ontem) coloquei um dos personagens tentando contar para a mãe que ama outro homem. Ele não conseguiu... E sabe por quê? Porque ser gay no mundo não é fácil! Não é nada bom ser chamado de "viadinho, bichinha", ser taxado de imoral, criticado por pessoas heteros, etc.

Realidade. É isso que está faltando na literatura do mundo fandom!

Muitos dos textos hoje, que tentam fazer um escândalo, acabam se tornando tão irreais que fazem rir ao invés de horrorizar.

Quer um exemplo?

Caro escritor/leitor: Não, adolescente grávida **NÃO **é legal, e também nenhum "príncipe lindo" com a cara do Robert Pattinson aceitaria numa boa que a namorada engravidou. Até porque, um bebê dá trabalho, acorda de madrugada, custa caro, etc... Se for tratar deste tema no seu texto, lembre-se de ser fidedigno!

Lendo alguns trabalhos postados no Nyah, percebo que a grande maioria dos autores quer inovar, falar de assuntos cotidianos, trazerem realidade. Isso é maravilhoso! Grandes autores são aqueles que escrevem de forma com que seus leitores consigam se identificar com os personagens a ponto de, mesmo em outra realidade, sentir os sentimentos da figura dramática, as emoções, vivenciar a cena e acreditar que poderiam agir da mesma forma se passassem pelas mesmas situações. O problema surge quando o assunto é desconhecido e a pessoa (autor) não se informa/pesquisa para escrevê-lo.

Iniciei este post falando de comentários que marcam. A "Insígnia de Claymor" é um dos meus trabalhos com maior número de comentários. Mesmo não concluída, ela já passou em comentários todos os meus outros fics acabados (aqui incluo o "Meu futuro é com você" e a "Rosa entre Espinhos"). Entretanto, o comentário que mais me marcou foi um de poucas linhas que dizia: "Não entendo o porquê de você demorar tanto pra postar capítulos novos.". Não me entenda mal, caro leitor, por eu estar usando seu comentário para desenvolver este assunto, mas quero apenas exemplificar o motivo de porque fanfics precisam de tempo e dedicação.

Vou exemplificar:

Enfim, você escreve. Não importa sua idade, eu iniciei com 12 anos, portanto, você pode ter oito ou oitenta, você é escritor! Amador ou não, você gosta de escrever! Ponto final!

Partindo do princípio que você é um escritor – e, permita-me a liberdade, eu gosto de chamar de artista, pois creio que todo aquele que escreve desenvolve arte –, quer dizer que você tem criatividade o suficiente para criar uma história.

Então, agora você vai criar sua narração!

Maravilha! Já escolheu o tema? Mesmo que você ainda não tenha pensado em todos os capítulos, o plano de fundo principal é obrigação sua saber. Vamos dizer agora que você vai falar de "drogas". Legal! Um tema bem pouco desenvolvido, que eu saiba. E o protagonista (homem ou mulher) é alguém normal que se envolve com o tráfico. Maravilha!

Fácil, né?

Lamento informar, mas agora você vai necessitar de informações não só sobre tráfico, uso de drogas, etc, mas também vai precisar ler sobre as conseqüências físicas e emocionais da dependência, talvez freqüentar até alguns sites de medicina, e, principalmente, ler testemunhos de drogados ou ex-drogados.

Mudou tudo, né?

Isso é a realidade!

Vou voltar a "Insígnia de Claymor" e ao comentário do meu leitor: Falar de Idade Média é fácil! É simples olhar alguns filmes e fazer os personagens usarem vestidões, roupas estranhas, espadas , etc... O complicado é fazer com que seus atos e ações se desenvolvam fiéis ao costumes da época. Difícil é passar uma noite de sábado lendo sobre tortura religiosa, porque a Idade Média é conhecida como época de escuridão, e eu não poderia simplesmente ignorar o tema, pois tudo que existia na época era controlado pelo Clero.

É costume meu, de vez em quando, criar esses mini-artigos, tentando passar alguma mensagem. A mensagem que quero passar dessa vez é: pesquise e tenha audácia! **Seja ousado, mas faça isso com responsabilidade**! Você só será um escritor respeitado se conseguir fazer com que as pessoas leiam seus textos e reflitam sobre eles. Para isso, precisa de conhecimento e emoção. Jamais imponha um pensamento, não importa se ele é o correto. Quem tem que escolher de que lado ficar é o leitor! Você apenas desenvolve a idéia. Mas desenvolva-a de forma consciente. Leitor não é bobo! Só o fato de uma pessoa ler o que você escreve (num país como o Brasil que todos fogem de livros), já é sinal de que este leitor merece respeito de sua parte. Para isso, dê o seu melhor. Estude muito o tema que você quer desenvolver para não deixar falhas, e então o escreva com todo o coração para que a pessoa do outro lado da tela, ao ler, emocione-se de verdade.

Bom... Era isso...

Abraços e até uma próxima.


End file.
